Living Runes
by AsukaRubyEye
Summary: A certain secret about the origin of runes... please write as many fanfics as you can so this'll be pushed back a few pages.


The Living Runes  
  
By  
  
Asuka RubyEye  
  
A/N - Yes, I _will_ actually get to the Suikoden characters in Chapter 2. This chapter is just introducing the plot and a couple of the 'living runes.'  
Suikoden is property of Konami and KCET Tokyo. I don't own it, and chances are a large group of Asians who would laugh at my obsessiveness do.  
Oh, and to all other Suikoden writers... write and post as many fanfics as you can so this'll be pushed waaaaay down so no one ever sees it again! :D  
  
  
The servant girl knelt by the elderly man's bed. "Lord Cirocco?" She asked quietly. "Sir? May I get you anything?"  
"Dammit, I told you already, you stupid wench." The old man answered gravely. " Get Lady Asnee. I need to see Asnee!"  
The young girl winced, but shook her head. "Lady Asnee is training in Harmonia now. We sent her a message, but she has yet to reply."  
"Bloody hell. Just like the little brat." He said with a slight laugh. "Fine then. You are dismissed. And your coworkers may do the same. If I see any of you in here tonight, so help me, I will use this rune and--"  
"Yes, Lord Cirocco." She interrupted, despite knowing Cirocco was far too weak to cast even the most entry level of spells. "I shall see to it that you are not disturbed."  
"You had better. Now begone. I want to rest."  
"Yes, sir." She replied hastily, more than pleased to leave the senile old bastard to rot in bed like he so very deserved.  
She shut the door, locking it behind her. She leaned forward, head resting against the heavy wooden door, sagging her shoulders as a massive sigh escaped her lips. WHY did she have to be one of the nursemaids chosen to take care of the old fool in his dying hours?  
At first she had been honored to be chosen to take care of a magus such as Lord Cirocco of the Cyclone Rune. He had been renowned throughout the world for his mastery of the rune, and it had been the end of many an unfortunate soldier during the Gate Rune Wars as well as the Dunan Unification Wars. However, now she could see why his former nursemaids fled. No one knew how old he was now. But he was known to the other runemasters he had fought alongside as a weak fool who would break his hips falling in the wash.  
It appeared the only woman who truly could calm the beast was his former pupil, Lady Asnee of the Lightning Rune. The two looked upon each other with a great deal of respect. She thought of him as a father, he thought of her as a daughter. It came to no surprise to the servant girl that he had been demanding endlessly to see her for a month now.  
She knew he wouldn't be satisfied until she came to see him. And it would be impossible to contact her during training.  
She looked up. Another servant girl was walking towards her, carrying a basket of freshly dried clothes. She looked up at her coworker inquisitively. The other woman shook her head.  
"He gave strict orders not to be disturbed."  
"I see. He is in one of his moods?"  
"Aye. Senile old bastard."  
The seconds girl raised a hand to silence her. "Not so loud, miss! If Lord Cirocco were to hear you--"  
"What does he care?" She asked. "Its the truth. Even he has admitted that he is a complete and utter ass."  
"I can't disagree with you there, miss. It appears he will not cooperate with us lest we retrieve Lady Asnee. But how--"  
"That WOULD be the problem, hmm?" The girl sighed, leaning back on the door. "Perhaps Lady Asnee has finally come to her senses and decided to stay away."  
"Perhaps..." The second girl rested the basket on the ground by the door, and smiled at her superior. "Has Lord Cirocco dismissed us?"  
"Aye, that he has. You can go home, dear. I'll clean up."  
"Thank you, miss."  
She offered a respecting bow, which the other returned, and turned to leave. The first girl sighed, grabbing at a broom near the wall. "Lord Cirocco hates the place to be dirty..." She murmured. "I had better get to work."  
And as she began to sweep, she heard the clacking of high heeled shoes down the ceramic-tiled hallways. She turned around, and came face to face with the most elegant young woman she had ever seen. Long blonde hair draped over her right shoulder, dropping down to her waist. She had shimmering eyes of amethyst, tinted a certain way that the servant girl had never seen before in her life. She felt as if she were standing before a member of the aristocracy. She regained her composure, and spoke.  
"Lord Cirocco does not wish to be disturbed right now. Please, leave."  
She shook her head. "I will not, miss. I have come quite a ways to see him. I will not leave until I do."  
The servant girl crossed her arms. "Where did you come from then, madam?"  
"Harmonia. Roughly 4000 miles to the north."  
The girl nearly dropped the broom. "And your... and your name, miss?"  
"Asnee."  
As if she hadn't known. She stumbled a bit, then regained herself once again and unlocked the door. "You may see him now, miss."  
She offered a charming smile. "Thank you." She said plainly as she walked inside to speak with her old friend.  
  
  
Cirocco sat straight up almost immedeatly upon seeing Asnee enter the room. "Asnee, dear, is it really you?"  
"That it is, Cirocco." She replied with a smile, as she sat on his bed. "How have you been, old friend?"  
"Ha. Can't you see by my situation, you stupid girl." He laughed. "For a girl who spends so much time cooped up in Harmonian libraries, I would have thought you would be able to see when an old man lays dying."  
She sighed, and shook her head. "Cirocco, we have been in this situation many times. It is impossible for you to die of such causes, as the living Cyclone Rune. Its powers keep you alive. Just as the Lightning Rune keeps me alive. The only way it could die is if the runes suddenly lost power."  
"It has been prophesied, girl." He answered. "The Armageddon of Sorcery. When the living forms of the runes are put to rest and those who bear them are as well. When your grandmother perished, she gave you the position, just as my brother gave me mine. I am sure you know the responsibility involved."  
"Yes, I know. Defend the runes with our lives."  
"AND pass that job down to our future successors through our lifeblood." He added. "I believe that time has come. And it is starting with me."  
"Don't say that. You have fallen ill before."  
"It has never been so severe that I must be bed-ridden."  
"That is true, but..." She was cut off by his hand clamping on hers.  
"Asnee, there is No one I can trust with this rune. Its powers will die out for good. There is nothing I can do."  
She clasped his hand in her own, and shook her head. "There must be someone..."  
"No one that can bear the consequences at hand... you who have been forced to see your family, your fiancé, grow old and die as you remained young and beautiful, you should understand. I cannot put another living being through that if I think they cannot handle it."  
Asnee examined the man's face. No doubt about it, he WAS dying. Hell, his hands were nearly frozen already. She shivered at his touch. "What can I do?"  
"Nothing." He replied, letting go of her hands and laying back. "Just stay with me now. I feel the life slipping out of me."  
"Yes... of course..."  
"Have the servants been dismissed?"  
"Yes, they have. We are alone."  
"Very well. You may leave my body here. They shall tend to it in the morning."  
"As you wish."  
That was the last request Cirocco would ever make.  
  
Asnee stepped outside, drying her eyes. She turned to the servant girl, who apparently still remained. "Lord Cirocco is no longer with us." She stated plainly. "He passed away just moments ago."  
The girl dropped her broom. "Wh-what... ?"  
"Do not worry, dear." She answered, resting her hand on his shoulder. "He went in peace. He was in no pain. Please, I beg of you. Go home and be with your family. Take care of his body in the morning."  
"Y-Yes.... thank you, miss." She replied with a quick bow as she took off down the hallway.  
Asnee smiled softly, turned, and began to leave the way she came. She turned for a brief moment, giving one last fleeting glance at the room of the man who had been like a father to her for nearly 4000 years. She bowed her head in silent prayer, and left without another word.  
That night, that hour, the mage Crowley's Cyclone Rune backfired, killing him instantly.


End file.
